


I Solemnly Swear (That I'm Up To No Good)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: All he wanted to do was get away from the school, even just for a while. Eggsy didn't hate it, per se, but it's nice to have a change of scenery every once and a while. Like all of his crack-shot plans, however, it somehow manages to go arse over tea-kettle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*
> 
> Also, digital cookies and a hug if you can tell me who their professor is ;)

“Are you trying to tell me that landing a couple of hippogriffs on a busy street in muggle London isn’t going to raise some eyebrows?”

Perhaps, in hindsight, sneaking out of the castle over the holidays wasn’t the best plan. The three of them didn’t exactly have anywhere to go, of course. Both Roxy and Harry’s parents were out of town for several weeks, their children being away at school, and it wasn’t like Eggsy could go home. Not with Dean there. It was bad enough the man hated him, but the added weight of being so extraordinarily different drove his step-father to extremes. The less time that was spent in that flat, the better. Hogwarts had become his escape, and he added to his small circle of friends Harry and Roxy, a Gryffindor and an Ravenclaw, respectively, as well as a short list of his own housemates.

“No, it definitely will raise some eyebrows. I’m just saying that maybe we’ve gone too far this time. We could get expelled for this, and we have our NEWT levels coming up soon. We should never have gone.” Eggsy managed to guide the beast into a circle, stopping their descent, with Roxy following suit and gliding next to them on her own steed. Behind him, Harry tightened his grip on his waist as the wind buffeted them.

“Expelled? Are you two thick? Try arrested!” She shouted over the distance. “Honestly, what were you thinking? I can’t believe I let either of you talk me into this!”

Eggsy craned his neck to look at Harry behind him; he stayed away from quidditch, being afraid of heights, and try as he may Eggsy had never gotten his friend on a broom before, let alone something sentient. He looked terrified. He thought about all the times Harry had pulled him out of the fire - both figuratively and, on one particularly memorable occasion in Charms, literally - and knew that it was only fair that they end this little escapade as soon as possible. Preferably before Harry stopped being able to fight the urge to vomit.

“Alright, fine, yeah. I’m only gonna say this once, Rox.” She raised an eyebrow. “You were right.” The look in her eye told him she would make him eat those words, somewhere down the line. The instantaneous regret he felt nearly made  _ him  _ sick, forget Harry. “You think you can cast a couple of disillusionment charms? I would ask Harry, but if I didn’t know better I’d say he’s been petrified.”

Roxy nodded and steadied her beast enough to cast the charms, hopefully strong enough to shield them from muggle eyes until they landed. Pulling into a dive, Eggsy managed, by a sheer stroke of luck, to locate Diagon Alley and altered course towards it. It was fortunate, having the street be empty enough that it didn’t cause mass panic when they touched down. Dismounting first and then helping Harry get down without tearing out feathers, Roxy looked at them with disgust.

“You have a plan for getting home, I take it?” She said. The moment her feet touched the ground both of their mounts took off, clearly eager to be away from them. Eggsy nodded as he watched them go.

“‘Course I have a plan, Rox. When have I ever not had a plan?” She raised her eyebrow again. “Name one time.” Her eyebrow went higher and she opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a familiar voice.

“And what, may I ask, are three young students doing here, on a day such as this?” The three of them spun on their heel to come face to face with their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

“We were -”

“That is to say -”

“We were just taking a break for the holidays?”

“Obviously.” His serious expression broke into a grin after a moment and he adjusted his glasses, though they were tentative to relax. “Sorry, I had to; always wanted to say that.” He rubbed his hands together. “Now, what say the four of us head down to the Leaky Cauldron? Young Mister Hart looks as though he may pass out. Why don’t you help him, Unwin, wasn’t it?” Eggsy nodded, pulling Harry’s arm around his shoulder and linking his other arm around his waist. “Good lad; come on then, let’s get some food in his stomach.” Sharing a glance behind his back before following him to the pub, all three of them hoped they wouldn’t be getting in trouble.

Their impromptu meeting lasted for nearly an hour, all light-hearted conversation and teasing, before the topic turned serious. Perhaps he had been waiting for colour to return to Harry’s face, or it was simply because he was enjoying their conversation.

“I’ve always found it interesting, the ability of students to think they can fool their professors. As much of a hypocrite as that makes me.” He said, absently twirling the spoon around in his hot chocolate. “Tell me, then, how the three of you decided London would be a good spot to do a bit of shopping, when Hogsmeade is just around the corner from the school and a request of the headmaster? Surely it isn’t that difficult, the three of you being competent seventh years.” They shared a glance. Under the table, Eggsy linked his pinky with Harry’s. He had to take the fall for this. It wouldn’t be right, otherwise.

“It was my fault, professor. I thought it would be fun, to come to London even for the day.” The man’s blue-green eyes studied him, and then he smiled knowingly.

“I’m sure you did, Gary. Just, next time - as I know there will be - try to be a bit more careful on your way out. It was far too easy to find you.”

“You knew we were leaving?” Roxy was incredulous, she prided herself on being a step ahead of everyone.

“Of course I did.” He cleaned his glasses with the hem of his jumper, more of a casual habit than a real need. “Sneaking out of the castle; you could say I’m an old hat. Bear that in mind, next time you decide to cause a little mischief.” There was a twinkle in his eye and a soft smile on his face, as if their professor was thinking back to his own time at Hogwarts. Perhaps he was; with the looks the portrait of the previous headmistress Minerva McGonagall gave him whenever he passed her in the halls,  _ who knows  _ what he had gotten up to.


End file.
